(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drawing processing apparatus, an image outputting apparatus, a method for drawing processing, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
For example, a setup for drawing processing is employed in such a situation that electronic data prepared by a document formulating tool such as a word processor software, a spreadsheet software, or the like should be printed/output by an image forming apparatus such as a printer, or the like or be displayed/output by an image display device having a display device such as CRT, LCD (liquid crystal display), or the like.
Here, there is a setup for utilizing the cache search when the character drawing process should be executed.